callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Remote Camera
The Remote Battlefield Camera is a piece of equipment used in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Endgame to monitor the situation. This piece of equipment can only be used in Multiplayer, with the exception of the device mounted on a Barrett .50cal Sniper Rifle in Safe Haven and Global Positioning Sniper. Call of Duty Endgame Campaign During the Campaign level Safe Haven Sergeant Catherine "Amazon" Cortez swaps the ACOG Scope of a Barrett .50cal Sniper Rifle for a Camera Scope which allows her to guide the TF-141 Infiltration Team around a Russian Relay Station when a Blizzard reduces visibility. In addition to sending images to the team it also seems able to send vocal commands and sound footage to the ground team. Spec Ops The remote camera Barrett .50cal returns in the Spec Ops Mission Global Positioning Sniper labelled as the ‘Barrett .50cal Overwatch’. The player who picks up the weapon will be tasked with Overwatch while the second player has to BASE jump down to the landing pad and make it through the base. The second player will also receive a screen which once tuned to the right frequency will show the thermal images of whatever the Overwatch is pointed at. Multiplayer The multiplayer remote camera works very differently to the version mounted on the Barrett .50cal. Unlocked at Level 54 (Brigadier General) the Remote Camera can be selected in the Create a Class Menu under Equipment and is among the last piece to be unlocked. In the game when the player selects the Remote Camera they will be given the option to attach camera to a surface where it will remain until it is destroyed or moved. Activating the equipment button again will bring up a screen, over the mini map, which shows the area that the camera is surveying. In effect the Remote Camera acts as a covert Trip Flare revealing a players location to the user. Using more then one remote camera either through use of the Scavenger or Lightweight Elite will cause the first camera to self-destruct the moment the second is placed. Player’s using SitRep will see enemy cameras with a concentric circle around them easily revealing the equipment’s location. Any player not using SitRep may still detect the camera but being quite small there is a good chance that it will avoid detection. Players using the Remote Camera must be wary and not get to distracted by far-away action, the loss of the mini-map can easily lead to the player being assassinated from behind. In hard-core games the lack of the mini map makes the camera more useful as long as the player does not get distracted and remembers to survey the area. Trivia The Remote Camera is the last piece of equipment in the ‘Surveillance’ Category to be unlocked The Remote Camera can be classified as both equipment, due to its multiplayer appearance, and an attachment, due to campaign and spec-ops gameplay. The Remote Camera’s casing has a picture of a tiny cockroach on it. When discovered and destroyed some factions will call it a ‘bug’ and others a mini-camera. The Remote Camera will always have the same camouflage as the player’s primary weapon allowing for more tactical variation of where the place this piece of equipment. Category:Call of Duty Endgame Category:Equipment